


My big brother

by blue_kitten



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bribing, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, ehh not too much of a descriptive sex scene, honestly I don't ship these two to say the least but I like Light being an evil dick so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_kitten/pseuds/blue_kitten
Summary: She loved her big brother, just not in the same way he loved her.





	My big brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coping mechanism for me. Being able to write about taboo subjects like this.  
> I do not endorse CSA/incest/abuse whatsoever.

My big brother... beautiful, charming, and an all around genius. The best of the the best in Japan. You couldn't have asked for a more perfect sibling role model.

Of course, Mom and Dad treat Light as if he is a god in this house. The golden child, I think that's what they call it.. Though, it makes sense why they adore him.  
A brilliant student, he brings pride to the Yagami name. Parents around the country are envious, and constantly ask them for advice on how to raise their child to begin to even come close to the amount of success my big brother has planned for his future.., and..to tell you the truth, even if they pretend it's not a big deal that Light turned out the way he did, I think they secretly relish in all the praise he brings to us.  
Me? I'm just your average C-B student..Nothing about me really stands out except for who my brother is. Well maybe my cuteness, or at least that's what Light tells me..often too.

Light constantly goes out of his way to save up money he makes from his weekly allowance/part time job just to treat us to special family outings such as the movies, expensive dinners, even the arcades. Anything to show off to other families what an involved, hardworking son he is.

He also buys us gifts. While Mom and Dad were treated well with usual gifts you buy for your parents (appliances, electronics, simple clothing) He truly goes above and beyond for my gifts. Just last week, he brought me an imported Louis Vuitton black leather handbag from Paris. "Light..This must've cost you a fortune." "Well. Anything for my little sister." He gives me a hug that lingers on for longer than it really should have. He plays around with my spaghetti straps in a way that Mom and Dad won't notice. I'm sure they're just happy that their children have such a healthy relationship together, like how siblings should.

Light enjoys wrapping his arms around me, being close to me.  
He enjoys rubbing my shoulders, legs, thighs, arms, anywhere that's exposed that he can rest his hands on.  
He enjoys doing this blantantly, right in front of Mom and Dad, and giving me suggestive smirks from the side when their heads are turned. They never seem to question why Light is always around me, why i'm always nervous as soon as he comes home from prep school. Light attempts to soothe my anxieties by telling me that everything will be ok, and how sexy I looked in my miniskirt tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late at night, and the household is asleep by now. Not a sound can be heard except for the usual chirps of evening cicadas rustling in the trees.  
My door creeked open, it must be Light...  
And i'm wearing my red lace nightgown tonight,  
great..

He locked the door behind him, gradually as to not make any noticable creeks thoughout the hollow house. He took a seat down on the edge of my bed, slowly running his left hand on my covered leg, shivers sprinkeling throughout my entire being.

"Look at what I saved up and brought, just for you Sayu." He digs into his right pocket, and brings out two tickets to the upcoming Hideki Ryuga concert that was taking place in Tokyo next Saturday. My eyes lit up at the sight. "Oh my god, front row tickets?! Thanks so much Light!!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the sheets to attempt to grab it out of his hands, but he pulled them away before my hands could have the chance to clutch at them.

"Nuh uh. I brought these for you on my own free time, Sayu. But, before you can have these, you have to do me a favor, also." He raised his unoccupied hand up to my hair, tenderly stroking it with his palm, and playing with the strands with his fingers.  
My smile dissipated, my expression becoming a bit more somber.

"I-I know.., but Light.."  
"Hm? What's wrong." Not a question, more like a statement.  
I pushed his hand from my hair gently.  
"I don't want to play those weird games of yours tonight..The sounds you make..They make me feel dirty.."

His expression was an odd mixture of worry and calm. Almost as if he's reading into my very soul.  
"Oh, then I guess i'll have to return these tickets then.., and all those expensive gifts I brought for you. And you can just forget about hanging out with Mom, Dad, and I. You seem to hate having fun, so we won't do fun things together, anymore.."  
He glared at me, I swear his eyes became a striking scarlet red.

I hesitated, I really did. Yes, I did want to see Hideki Ryuga live for the first time. I'd give my heart and soul to see him. With those two tickets, I could bring a friend, and have bragging rights to the entire school.  
I finally let out a strained breath. "Fine..do what you want but please just make it quick.."

"That's a good girl.

The chirping of the evening cicadas began to ring louder in my ears, almost drowning out the event that's about to take place. 

The sound of a belt buckle, and a zipper coming undone began to override the chirping, if only for a small moment.  
The feeling of Light yanking the back of my head, pulling me up to his lap.  
The force of Light's length pushing through my lips, running up and down my tongue, and shoving itself down my throat..the shivering of Light's body as he came into my throat making me gag and nearly vomit on his lap right then and there.

He let go of his grip after he rode out his orgasm, pulling out of my throat, and leaving me in a sweaty, messy heap of tears and self loathing. He threw the two tickets onto my desk, and shut the door behind him making his way back to his room as if nothing had occured.

I loved my older brother, but boy was it agonizing.


End file.
